


Final Blow

by ProjectAlice



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectAlice/pseuds/ProjectAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is a human, Jensen is his werewolf boyfriend.  When Jared gets turned, things start to get complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Blow

**Author's Note:**

> Not so much on the A/B/O dynamics yet, but I promise, I'll get to it.

“Mine. Mine. Mine.”

That was the extent of Jensen’s vocabulary as he pushed, over and over again, into the tight, wet heat of Jared’s ass. Letting his hands wander over the expanse of tanned, slick human skin beneath him, Jensen marveled at how much bigger Jared was than him. How his muscles bulged and rippled, so unlike Jensen’s own lean structure.

But size did not matter, not in this case. Jared might’ve been bigger than Jensen, but Jensen was stronger. He was wiser, with a heritage far richer than any human’s. He was, after all, a werewolf, complete with speed, strength and a Wolf form so beautiful, many had fallen envy to it. 

And to top it all off, he wasn’t just any werewolf, he was the son of the most revered Alpha of all, Alan Ackles. His only son. His only child.

“Jensen…” gasped Jared, as he fisted at the sheets, hard. “Fuck. Jensen…faster! Faster, please…” He thrust hiss ass backwards, burying Jensen’s dick deeper. “So close! So fuckin’ close…”

Jensen felt a surge of power course through him as he watched the larger man writhe on his cock like he was being paid for it.

“Don’t worry, Jay” he whispered-more-like-growled, leaning down to mouth at Jared’s ear. “I’m gonna give it to you exactly how you need it.”  
Without further ado, Jensen knotted his hand into the thick mop of hair, held Jared’s head down into the pillow, and began thrusting almost viciously, at a brutal  
pace.

Listening to Jared whimper and moan into the pillow, Jensen wished, and not for the first time, that he could fuck Jared face to face. That he could watch Jared slowly come undone, teeth clenched, toes curled and head thrown back in ecstasy, when Jensen breaks him apart from the inside.

But it had to be like this. It always had to be like this, with Jared on his belly, legs spread and ass up, and Jensen drilling into him from behind. Because otherwise, how could he explain to Jared, the almost unsatisfied look he knew he had on his face, as though something, something was missing. How would he explain the constant drip drip-drip of wetness down the back of Jensen’s balls, should Jared’s hands decide to explore? It was why Jensen always had to keep Jared almost crazy on lust when they fucked, so that he wouldn’t notice the extra source of lube, slicking the way for Jensen’s dick to force its way into Jared’s body. What would he tell Jared when he asked why Jensen’s eyes turned a vibrant, glowing blue in the throes of passion, instead of the normal hawk-like yellow that ‘normal’ werewolves’ eyes turned.

“Jen, Jen...I…I need…”

“Tell me, Jared.” Jensen slowed his movements down to lazy thrusts, and ran his fingers around the moist puffiness of Jared’s opening himself, stretched wide around his quivering dick. “Tell me what you need. You know I would bring down the world for you.”

For all his implied stamina, however, Jensen could feel his body begin to falter. His system wasn’t built for this kind of mating, after all.

Jared must have sensed something too, because before long, he was peering over his shoulder at Jensen, giving the wolf a split-second to drop his gaze.

“Jensen…” Jared started, but obviously he thought better of it. Pulling away, and wincing when Jensen slipped out of him, Jared flipped to lie on his back, propped up on his elbows.

“Come here, Jen.” he breathed. Unseeingly, and unable to deny a direct command, although he knew Jared probably hadn’t mean it as one, Jensen crawled his way towards Jared, in-between his spread legs. As soon as their faces were level, Jared took Jensen’s face in his hands, and pulled him down for an utterly soul-shattering kiss, with Jared’s tongue claiming Jensen’s mouth with an almost languid dominance.

When they could no longer deny themselves breath, they pulled apart. But before he could fully recover, Jared was nibbling his way to Jensen’s throat, making him gasp and voiding him of further breath.

“Suck me.” Jared growled, quietly.

*************************************************************************************  
Jared watched as Jensen as slunk lower down his body. Jared didn’t exactly know why, but he loved Jensen like this: his lithe body shining with the sweat of their exertions, his hair damp and just long enough for Jared to run his huge hand through, which he did, before gripping the thick strands tightly, and bringing Jensen’s face closer to his own hard, dripping dick. Jensen licked his lips, those sluttishly plump, kiss-swollen lips and Jared just felt himself lose control.

See Jared knew Jensen was a Top. He had never bottomed for anyone, not even when Jared had practically begged him to give it a try. He supposed it all had to do with the whole ‘Alpha’ part of Jensen’s anatomy. And honestly, Jared couldn’t say he minded, not even a little bit. Because really, who could resist a bossy, toppy Jensen? Honestly.

But then there were times, times like these when Jensen just…exuded submissiveness. When his mouth practically watered at the sight of Jared’s dick, not his ass. When he whimpered and whined and arched into the rough grip of Jared’s hand in his hair. When his eyes fluttered shut in oblivious bliss as Jared forced his large cock head right to the back of Jensen’s throat in one smooth thrust.

Jared kept Jensen’s head against his groin, even though he knew Jensen couldn’t breathe, wanting, needing see how far he could push him. 

“You fucking slut…” Jared whispered viciously when Jensen just continued to take it, without as much as a grimace. It occurred to him that maybe Jensen would rather pass out from lack of breath than pull away himself. That mere thought made Jared’s dick twitch and he pushed down harder on Jensen’s head for a second, feeling his throat give way, before pulling Jensen off until just the head remained inside. Jensen’s lips were still stretched pretty tight and he was moaning wantonly as he began suckling.

“Now you tell me, Jen” Jared said, as he let go of the death grip on Jensen’s messy hair, opting to stroke it instead. “If you’re supposed to be this big shot Alpha were, tell me why every time you see my dick, every time I’m even slightly forceful with you, every time I so much as raise my voice at you, you look at me like you would like nothing more than for me to bend you over and wreak havoc on that virgin ass of yours.”

Jensen whimpered as Jared spoke, nuzzled his head closer to Jared’s groin, sucked him deeper. Jared’s hips started slow grinding motions, fucking himself into Jensen’s mouth.

“I wanna fuck you, Jen.” He groaned, thrusting harder “I wanna fuckin’ split your ass wide on my cock so fuckin’ bad.”

And with the visual of his own dick bullying its way into Jensen’s virgin ass, Jared was coming, coming harder than he could ever imagine. He held down Jensen’s head, letting the first few spurts slide down Jensen’s throat. Chest heaving, he withdrew, until his cockhead rested on Jensen’s sinful lips. He was still coming in weaker trickles of come, which coated Jensen’s mouth as Jared ran the tip of his dick all over it.

Jensen sighed, began sucking again, softer this time, almost as if he was aware of Jared’s hypersensitivity. Slowly, his eyes, which had been shut the entire time, opened and before Jared could register anything odd about them, and there definitely was something, Jensen was off the bed, across the room and shutting the bathroom door behind him before Jared’s next breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Comments are cookie dough :)


End file.
